Levy McGarden
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Levy McGarden (レビィ・マクガーデン Rebī Makugāden) is a 17-year-old Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is the leader of Team Shadow Gear. Appearance Levy is a young, flat-chested teenage girl with a slender build and stands at a height below average for her age. She sports blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. While her hair is initially rather straight in the beginning of the series, over time her hair has grown more wavy and wild, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. Her outfit varies throughout the series, but she has typically been seen wearing either dresses or a tank top with shorts. Her guild mark is located on her left shoulder blade. When performing tasks such as researching, she wears a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses and tends to tie up her hair to keep it out of her face. Personality Levy has a cheerful and upbeat personality, as such is easily able to get along with many other guild members. Her kind spirit is shown through her reluctance to get involved in the many brawls the guild has together, as she is too nice to fight "just for fun." She is also a very forgiving person, as she reconciled with Gajeel Redfox for torturing her and her teammates during the Phantom Lord arc. Their friendship has also grown to the point where he became her partner for the S-Class Promotion Trial (albeit Gajeel more or less declared himself her partner without her consent), and it is hinted that she may carry romantic feelings for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 11-13 Levy is characterized by her love for reading, which is how she and Lucy Heartfilia quickly became friends through their mutual love of books.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 3-4 Levy has also been the only person to read Lucy's novel with her consent, showing their level of trust in each other. At times, Levy can be competitive – she rewrote Freed Justine's runes seemingly for the whole boat in the Tenrou Island arc, but she actually only did it for Gajeel and herself. This surprises Lucy, but Levy shyly and sarcastically apologizes to her as she advances.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 10-11 Levy is also one of the more mature members of the guild, as she was the first to abandon the S-Class Promotion Trial in favor of unifying the guild members, whereas some did not want to stop the trial at all. History Not much is known about Levy's past, but it is known that her fellow Shadow Gear members, Jet and Droy, have asked her out at some point. However, both were rejected by her in a matter of seconds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Cover In the omake Fairy Hills, it also shows a younger Levy residing there, so it is clear that she has been in the guild since she was at least 11 years old. Synopsis Daybreak arc Levy is first introduced as wanting to accept the mission to retrieve the book Daybreak from Duke Everlue's mansion, though Mirajane tells her that Natsu and Lucy had already taken it and Makarov advises her not to bother with it because the quest was likely to become complicated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 18-19 Lullaby arc Levy and Shadow Gear can be seen amongst the crowd when Natsu and Erza are fighting each other; Levy agrees about Erza Scarlet being the Strongest Female Mage in the Fairy Tail Guild; Jet points out that the Strongest Males in Fairy Tail are Laxus, Mystogan and "That Old Geezer". Levy and Team Shadow Gear are later shocked that a messenger from the Magic Council has come to arrest Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 11-19 Phantom Lord arc Levy, along with Jet and Droy, were attacked by the Phantom Lord Guild's Gajeel Redfox, and after being badly beaten, were chained to a tree in the style of a crucifix. Out of the three, Levy was the only one branded with the Phantom Lord symbol on her stomach. This event is the trigger that starts the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 19-21 During the remainder of the events, Levy, Jet, and Droy remains in the hospital recovering.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 2 After recovering, she celebrates with the guild over the defeat of Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 15-16 Fighting Festival arc Levy is seen together with Jet and Droy swimming in the guild's new indoor swimming pool.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 6 After Makarov introduces Gajeel as a new Fairy Tail member, Levy is seen saying to Lucy that Gajeel's presence is not bothering her, although her shaking says otherwise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 10 Levy, together with Jet and Droy, is then seen admiring Lucy's bravery to insult Gajeel as he acted arrogant towards her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 14 As Jet and Droy went to beat up Gajeel for what he did during the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war, Levy tries to stop them. However, Laxus Dreyar arrives and also starts to injure him. Levy then realizes that Gajeel was not fighting back on purpose, since he wants them to recognize him as their “nakama” or friend. As Levy tries to stop Laxus, he shoots at her with a lightning bolt, but is surprised when Gajeel takes the blow for her. The two then leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 16-25 Later on, it appears that she is the one who told Mirajane that Laxus had returned to Magnolia. She is next seen participating in the Miss Fairy Tail contest where she uses her Magic to make fancy texts appear in midair, impressing Jet and Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 10 After her turn, she, along with the other contestants, was turned into stone by Evergreen and used as a hostage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 13-18 When Erza Scarlet defeats Evergreen, she and the rest of the girls are turned back to normal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 1-21 While Makarov is briefing them about Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe's actions, Laxus activates the Hall of Thunder and takes the whole town hostage. She then notices that Freed's restrictions are a form of script-based Magic, and says she'll get rid of the barrier since she believes that Natsu and Gajeel can defeat Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 4-19 Gajeel is shown watching Levy undoing Freed's enchantments, and is amazed by her skill. Levy temporarily looks at him and tells him to defeat Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 2-4 After Lucy defeats Bickslow, Levy states that is to be expected by Lucy and she'll do her best as well. She manages to figure out the code and overwrite Freed's enchantments thus getting rid of the barrier around the guild and allowing Natsu and Gajeel to leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 3-6 She tells them to stay away from each other, since Freed's enchantments are still set up around the area and if they were both caught in one, it would be over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 2-3 With ten minutes left until the Hall of Thunder is activated, Porlyusica arrives to help Makarov, who had a heart attack over Laxus' actions. Levy escorts her to Makarov. After examining Makarov, Porlyusica tells Levy to look for Laxus and bring him there, as she believes Makarov doesn't have much time left.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 3-6 Levy finds Laxus preparing to cast Fairy Law in Caldia Cathedral, she informs him that the master is dying and begs him to stop and visit him. Laxus, however, sees this as an opportunity to be master and still casts Fairy Law. However, it fails, much to Laxus' confusion. Suddenly, Freed arrives and informs them that everyone is safe. He also explains that the reason Fairy Law failed was because Laxus' heart still considers the members of Fairy Tail as his guildmates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 3-16 After Laxus was defeated, Levy participated in the Fantasia parade together with the other Miss Fairy Tail contestants. She is later seen raising her hand, along the rest of the guilds, and signals to Laxus that they will be always watching over him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 6-16 Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Edolas arc Levy happily welcomes back Lucy together with Jet and Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 9 She is later seen at Wendy and Carla's Welcome Party, and is shown visibly surprised when Gildarts says he failed the 100-year mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: chapter 166, Page 10 She was sucked through the Anima and turned into lacrima along with the rest of the guild and the town of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earthland (excluding Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Carla, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process. She, like all the rest of the guild (and Magnolia's citizens) is unaware of the events of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 Tenrou Island arc Levy was named as a candidate for the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial. She is surprised at first and wonders if Makarov actually called her name. Jet and Droy are delighted to hear her nomination.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 16 Jet and Droy start arguing about who's going to be her partner, while Levy begins to lose heart at the idea due to her lack of strength. Gajeel then comes up to her and proclaims if she wants to be an S-class, he'll be her trial partner. Though she still remained pessimistic about her chances of even lasting long, Gajeel gave her words of encouragement, saying he'd make her strong, causing her to blush. As the participants head towards the island on a boat, Levy gets dizzy due to the heat. Shortly after, the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. When the first trial started, Freed used a rune on the boat, which prevented everyone from leaving the boat for 5 minutes. However, Levy managed to rewrite the rune in an instant, though she only lets herself and Gajeel leave the ship. Lucy was irritated that Levy didn't help her, but Levy apologizes in a joking tone and says that they were heading out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 2-11 It is unknown which path she and Gajeel had chosen, but they managed to pick the quiet path so they didn't have to fight against anyone to clear the first trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 13 In the second exam, Levy and Gajeel start a search for the first guild master's grave. Gajeel starts complaining about the trial, saying how he wished to go up against Natsu and Erza. Levy gets mad that he doesn't "Look at (her)" and runs away from Gajeel, only to be surrounded by two Grimore Heart members. Levy is taken by surprise, and she is quickly defeated. Before they manage to kill her, Gajeel intervenes and saves her, causing her to blush.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 13-19 After Levy and Gajeel find out that their plan was to "poach all the fairies on Tenrou Island", Yomazu uses Gou; which creates a painful sound. Kawazu goes in for the next strike and Levy pulls Gajeel out the way so they wouldn't get hurt, only for Kawazu to follow and then bombard them with his Egg Busters, raining a barrage of punches at the Fairy Tail Mages. Gajeel managed to dodge most of them, but Levy ends up taking the ones that didn't hit Gajeel. Levy uses her Solid Script: Silent to cancel out Yomazu's Gou and Solid Script: Fire to boil the eggs that Kawazu produces. However, Kawazu spits more eggs, causing her fire to break apart. When Gajeel is hit by Dark Sword: Narukami which slices right through his body; Levy burst into tears. Gajeel tells her to escape and let everyone know what is happening on the island. She uses Solid Script: Iron to create iron for Gajeel; telling him "Please, don't die!" as she escapes and runs off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 2-17 As she looks for the other members of Fairy Tail, she frantically ponders what could be the reason for Grimoire Heart's impending invasion of Tenrou Island, and remembers that she must warn every Fairy Tail Mage present on the island before something catastrophic happens. Not watching where she was going, Levy accidentally trips and knocks herself out. When she comes to, she finds herself in front of Erza and Juvia. They asks her what happened and how she got all those injuries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 2-4 Levy then presumably tells them about Grimoire Heart, as they are next seen running to Gajeel as he falls after just defeating Yomazu and Komazu. Levy runs to him, telling him to "hang in there." She is then seen shivering in anxiety while leaning over Gajeel's battered body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 16-17 As Erza begins to interrogate Yomazu, Levy announces that she'll take Gajeel to the camp.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 4-5 She is later seen being surrounded with the Mages deployed by Grimoire Heart with Gajeel still unconscious hanging from her shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 13 She presumably either defeated or ran away from the Mages, as she is seen crying over Gajeel and Mirajane at the camp. Suddenly, Elfman arrives at the camp carrying the unconscious Evergreen. He unwillingly admits that the enemy is strong and that they just can't win. Although Levy was also troubled by the truth, she stood up and stated that it is true about the enemy being strong. However, that just means that Fairy Tail should unite and become a group just as strong. She states that the exam made everyone go their separate ways, but the situation now calls for everyone to unite and she yells out loud to everyone and telling them to unite their feelings and fight back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 14-16 Levy is then seen watching over Gajeel, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna when Pantherlily arrives and tells her that Natsu and the others are on their way. Soon after, Rustyrose shows up and challenges her along with Pantherlily and Lisanna to battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 11-14 She is later seen when she notices Bluenote's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 18 When Freed and Bickslow arrive, she is both shocked and happy to see them and marvels at the true power of the Thunder God Tribe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 10-16 Levy, along with Pantherlily and Lisanna, warn Freed and Bickslow to be careful when Rustyrose attacks them with his spell, Ghost of the Britear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 4 She is later collapsing when Azuma uproots the tree on Tenrou Island that protects and gives power to Fairy Tail members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 14 After Rustyrose was defeated, Natsu and the others arrive at the camp. When Pantherlily mentions about splitting into two teams, Levy agrees, wanting to divide into attack and defense teams.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Page 5 When Natsu gets up to go battle Hades, Levy says she will stay with Bickslow and Freed and help with the defense. Before the attack group goes, Levy wishes Lucy good luck.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 2-3 Note: The following events occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After the war with Grimoire Heart ends, Levy goes to rest at Tenrou Island's base. While in the camp, Levy tells Wendy to take a rest because she was using too much Magic Power, to which she replies that she's fine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Page 15 Everything is interrupted when Acnologia, the infamous Black Dragon, lands on Tenrou Island and starts attacking everyone. All of the Fairy Tail members start moving towards the ship as the Dragon goes on its rampage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 5-12 Makarov then enters full Titan mode and grabs Acnologia, holding it off from attacking the guild members. Everyone wishes to help Makarov, but he tells them not to disobey his final order.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 14-18 When Makarov is overwhelmed by Acnologia, all of them return and go all out against the Dragon. As Acnologia, having shrugged off all the combined attacks from its assailants, flies high up into the sky and readies to fire a breath attack against Tenrou Island, the guild members join their hands in a circle. While promising they will return home to Fairy Tail, they are struck by Acnologia's blast, which completely annihilates Tenrou Island, leaving nothing behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 1-18 X791 arc Levy along with the rest of the others return to the Fairy Tail Guild after being found by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. She watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. She, along with the other returning members, is welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Levy rejoins Shadow Gear with Jet and Droy. After Fairy Tail decides to enter the Grand Magic Games, she goes to the beach alongside others from the guild shortly afterwards, in order to train and build up her strength in time for the Grand Magic Games in 3 months time. When Erza senses and attacks an unknown presence at the hot spring, she is the one that points out that it might be Natsu and the others trying to peep on them. She, alongside everyone (excluding Jet and Droy), is taken to the Celestial Spirit World by Virgo for Lucy's welcome back party. Three months pass in the real world during their one day excursion there, and they completely lose their training time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 2-20 However, she, along with the others that went on the trip, are summoned by Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy and after a brief meeting, Ultear agrees to raise their Magic Power using her Arc of Time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 6-20 Levy watches in horror as Natsu writhes around on the floor in pain, as Ultear begins the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Pages 2-3 Later that evening, she too, writhes around on the floor in pain as the process happens to her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Page 16 Later, Levy meets the members of Team Natsu as well as Wendy and Carla, in Crocus before the start of the Grand Magic Games. While everyone is discussing the competition, she remarks that the competition is never the same, and when Makarov tells Erza that she has to read the rule book, Levy explains the three main points of the book.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 7-8 When the day of the Grand Magic games come, Levy along with the rest of the guild members, cheer for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion, who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters Fairy Tail cheers again. Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, she, alongside her Guild mates, cheers for Lucy and doesn't notice Flare taking Asuka hostage to make Lucy useless and punish her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 17 Alongside the others, she is very surprised when Natsu figures out Flare's plan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 9 When Gemini is summoned by Lucy, Jet states that if Gemini transforms into Erza or Laxus, Lucy would be unbeatable, however Levy explains that Gemini can only copy Magic Power that is near to them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 11 Later, after Lucy's loss, as well as Jellal's, Levy, along with the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild heads to a local bar to celebrate Fairy Tail's terrible loss.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 2 Eyeing the awesome fight, involving Laxus defeating all of the Team Raven Tail participants solely, Levy alongside with other Fairy Tail members, applauds Laxus's victory over Raven Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 13 After Fairy Tail's good performance on the third day of the Grand Magic Games, the guild once again heads out to celebrate at a bar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 Whilst there, Levy congratulates Wendy on her performance in the final battle, and watches with Lucy as some of the guild members begin barrel surfing. After encouraging Lucy to give it a shot and receiving Lucy's excuse of not wanting to due to her wearing of a skirt, Levy quickly points out that Erza has been barrel surfing in a skirt the whole time. As the guild parties on, Levy mentally comments that when she closes her eyes, she can remember all of these times together, seemingly directing this thought at Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 16-17 As the party continues, Levy finds Erza, Wendy and Lucy, telling them about a popular leisure center in Crocus that she has heard about.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 2 When the rest of Fairy Tail decide to go, Levy tags along too, and tries to get Gajeel to accompany her and the Exceed to the aquarium.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 5 Though begrudgingly, Gajeel goes with her, and Levy laughs at him when he sticks his head behind a board, poking it through a hole so that his face appears on a fish. As they have fun, Lyon and Gray get into a fight and freeze the pool, with Natsu utilizing his own Magic to try and melt the ice. He puts in far too much power though, and ends up blowing the center sky high, Levy being flung in the explosion and landing completely confused at the events that have taken place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-20 At the end of the Fourth Day's Event, Naval Battle, Lucy Heartfilia and Sabertooth's Minerva stand as the final two competitors, but Minerva aims more to torture Lucy than winning the Event. Levy notices this by watching her purposely bringing Lucy back to the arena with her kind of Teleporting Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 21 When the event is over, Levy stands and smiles alongside the rest of Fairy Tail as she watches the new Team Fairy Tail step out to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 12-13 During the starting battle of the fourth day, Levy, along the rest of the guild members, is shocked as it is revealed that the rabbit from Blue Pegasus is Nichiya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 9 Levy thinks about Gajeel before the battle of the Dragon Slayers begins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 1 Levy calls on Gajeel worriedly as he and Natsu fall through a hole made by Sting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 12 Later with the other Fairy Tail members she watches Natsu's battle, anxiously waiting to see who will emerge the victor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 16 Upon Natsu's victory, Levy cheers loudly with her teammates. Afterwards, she goes to visit Lucy in the infirmary where she says happily that they may win the Grand Magic Games with the new pace they're at. She then asks about Gajeel but is told he's not there. When the final day of the games gets under way, Team Fairy Tail enters the arena while Levy stands in the crowd with the rest of Fairy Tail, cheering for the team representing their guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 17-18 As the games begin, Team Fairy Tail does not move and simply stands in place while the other teams begin battling. While Mavis explains what she's done to cause them to do so, as well as to secure their victory, Levy listens in along with Romeo and Makarov.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 17 As the team moves out and Mavis begins giving orders, Levy looks on with a surprised expression.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 3 After Gray manages to defeat Rufus, Levy, along with the other guild members, cheers on the Ice Mage for his victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 2 After that, Levy and the others are shocked when they see that Kagura is the one Erza encounters before Minerva, contradicting Mavis' strategy. She tries to ask Mavis about this, but then the first master starts crying over her failed strategy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 17 Later, while Erza battles Kagura Mikazuchi, the latter draws her sword and causes blood to spill, which causes Levy to look away from the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 20 Soon after, during Gajeel's battle against Rogue, Levy shouts out in shock as Rogue obtains a strange power and injures Gajeel. As the battle continues, Levy watches as Gajeel is continuously beaten upon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 7-12 Levy then watches in fear as Gajeel is being strangled, screaming for "Shadow" to stop, lest the Iron Dragon Slayer die. However, Gajeel's eating of Rogue's shadows warrants Levy's full curiosity as she wonders what is happening.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 19-21Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 2 Her worries are lifted after Gajeel deals an impressive attack on Rogue, which subsequently causes him to return to his normal state. A tearful Levy smiles in light of this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 10 With Laxus now battling both Jura and Orga, Levy watches as Jura defeats Orga with just one attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 10 Soon after, Erza Requips into a new armor to battle Minerva. Levy researches her armor in a book and discovers that nobody has been able to wear it for 10 years due to the Magic is requires but that its wearer will be able to break the rules of Magic and their sword will become invincible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 7-9 Afterwards, Levy watches as Sting challenges all the Fairy Tail Mages at once to battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 20 However, he is unable to bring himself to fight and surrenders, giving the point as well as the tournament to Fairy Tail, much to Levy's happiness as she happily hugs Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 22-24Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 1 After the Grand Magic Games have come to a close, the King of Fiore accumulates all of the Mages from all Guilds to acknowledge them of the impending disaster and what the Kingdom plans to do to combat against the calamity. The King continues on to request for their assistance against the remaining Dragons who survive from the Eclipse Plan, to which Levy and the rest of the Mages all agree in unison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-14 The King then lets out a cry of appreciation, to which he accidentally mutters a phrase often shrilled by Mato, astonishing Levy and the rest of the Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 16 As preparations begin, the date changes to July 7th, which Levy notes to be the day the Dragons disappeared in X777.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 2 As the Dragons begin their attack, Levy finds herself with her fellow Mages against the Dragon Atlas Flame. The Dragon then attacks, sending the Mages flying back with its powerful breath attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 14-16 As it continues its attack against the Fairy Tail Mages, Levy is forced to exercise caution due to the extensive damage the beast causes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 6 However, Natsu shouts to all the Mages from the skies that they can defeat Dragons with Dragon Slayer Magic and that with seven Dragons and seven Dragon Slayers, they can win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 16 After Natsu's announcement, Laxus decides to take the liberty of facing off against Atlas Flame, and shouts to Levy and the rest of the Fairy Tail members to defeat the numerous Draconian beings that Motherglare deposited as eggs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 4-6 After the Eclipse Gate is demolished, the Dragons and the Hatchlings slowly disappear from the timeline, instigating Levy to acknowledge their victory to Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 12 Levy and the other Mages are invited to a large banquet at the Royal Palace several days following their defeat of the Future Rogue Cheney, where she and the rest of Shadow Gear converse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338 Page 4 Later, noticing that even Lucy has no idea where Natsu is, Levy expresses her worry whilst talking to Wakaba, where her doubts are quelled by the nearby Jet and Warren, who respectively reply that he's not one they need to worry about, and that he's most likely sleeping.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 8 Levy and Fairy Tail return to Magnolia following the King's banquet and is met with critical acclaim by the citizens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Pages 2-3 Then, when Natsu hoists Romeo on his shoulders and parades the Grand Magic Games trophy about, Levy cheers with many other of her guildmates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 6 She then immediately smiles as Fairy Tail's Guild Building is revealed to have been completely restored by the citizens of Magnolia and its mayor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 8 Sun Village arc After her return to Magnolia, Levy joins several of the other women of the guild for a relaxing bath. As the girls comment that they have so many requests after winning the Grand Magic Games, Levy comments that with all the work they have, they need to rest as well. Lucy then questions Levy, remembering that she was supposed to work that day. Levy responds that Jet and Droy say they want to work alone sometimes and that they were fired up to do so.Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 341, Page 3 After Cana questions Lucy about Natsu grabbing her breasts and takes her own feel, Levy sighs over the fact that they are talking about breasts again. She then begins to wonder where Wendy is, to which Mirajane responds that she is working with Erza on a job that rewards some rare sweets. As Lisanna learns of this though, she claims she saw Erza in the bath with them. As they look over, Flare Corona stands up and Levy wonders why she is there. Flare explains that Raven Tail has disbanded and that she has nowhere to go. Lucy then asks Flare if she should ask Makarov if she can join Fairy Tail, something which shocks Levy and Lisanna. However, Flare states she does not wish to join.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Pages 6-10 Magic and Abilities Solid Script (固体文字 (リッドスクリプト) Soriddo Sukuriputo): True to her boundless interest in books, Levy's Magic is also focused around writing and words: Solid Script, a form of Letter Magic, allows her to generate words in the air and make them solid, subsequently throwing them at the enemies with different effects. To create such words, Levy is shown performing gestures with one or both of her hands, depending on the spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 8-10 *'Solid Script: Silent' (固体文字 靜寂 Soriddo Sukuriputo Sairento): By moving her right arm with her index and middle fingers outstretched in a certain pattern and then extending her left hand, Levy can generate the word "Silent" some meters away from her. This can be used to stop an outer source of high-pitched noise, canceling sound-based attacks, as shown with Yomazu's Gō spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 8-9 *'Solid Script: Fire' (固体文字 炎 Soriddo Sukuriputo Faia): Levy extends her right arm, with her index and middle fingers outstretched, to the right, describing an arc before her. This prompts the word "Fire" to appear in the air, this being composed of flames. This word can be employed both defensively, as shown when Levy used a variation of this spell as a burning shield to protect herself from Kawazu's Egg Buster,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Page 10 and as a basic form of offense, with Levy sending the word at her target in an arc.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 8-9 **'Heat Spell': By first crossing her outstretched arms before her and then spinning around, Levy can generate the word "Fire" composed of blue flames, which is subsequently sent flying at the target.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 *'Solid Script: Iron': Levy can generate the word "Iron" in the air, some meters away from her. This, predictably, is composed of iron. When she created it for Gajeel Redfox, in order for him to eat it and replenish his strength, the hollow part in the letter "o''" was given a stylized heart's shape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Page 17 (Unnamed) *'Solid Script: Guard: Levy writes a word "Guard" in the air, which creates a barrier and protects her from her opponent's attacks.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 118 *Solid Script: Hole: Levy writes a word "Hole" on the ground, which changes it into a trap. *Solid Script: Storm: Levy writes a word "Storm" which creates a strong gust of wind. When used in conjunction with Cana's Explosion, it is powerful enough to send Kain Hikaru flying midair. *Solid Script: Oil: Levy uses her right hand to write the word "Oil" in the air. Extensive amounts of black oil gushes out of the word. This can be used to immobilize the enemy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 '''Polyglot: Levy is noted for her knowledge in the field of languages, and can even translate several ancient scripts. Through accurate, grammatical examination, plus the use of her Gale-Force Reading Glasses, she was capable of nullifying one of the barriers created by Freed Justine's Jutsu Shiki by overwriting the runes composing it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 3-5 Given this first experience, later on she was shown able to bypass another one of Freed's enchantments, this time in a minute, and even managing to make it so that only she and Gajeel could have exited it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 10-11 Equipment Gale-Force Reading Glasses (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane): Levy, being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses that allows her to read at an extremely accelerated rate: specifically, her Gale-Force Reading Glasses are model 18x, something which lets her read books eighteen times faster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Page 2 Light Pen (光筆 Hikari Pen): Levy, possesses this pen which allows her to write and rewrite runes.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 98 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan When Lucy passes Levy in the hallway on her way to class. Levy wishes Lucy a good morning to which Lucy responds by wishing Levy a good day, this confuses Levy as it is in the morning and they are going to class together which prompts Lucy to runs off embarrassed at her mistake.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Page 3 Natsu and the Dragon Egg (Chapter) Levy is seen as a child where she along with the other members of Fairy Tail watch Happy hatch from his egg.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg (Chapter), Page 21 Welcome to Fairy Hills!! (Chapter) Levy is introduced when Lucy visits her room which is shown to be a small library with a few bookshelves full of books along with a couple of chairs, a latter and a desk with most of the room being covered in books. Upon seeing Lucy, Levy is delighted that she payed a visit as well as surprised and when questioned about all the books she reveals that she actually cleared out about half of them already. She also mentions that she has lent Erza some of her books and that she prefers adult books, which prompts Erza to silence Levy. When Erza and Lucy leave, Levy is on the ground with her head prompt against the wall at an unnatural angle, bleeding.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Welcome to Fairy Hills!! (Chapter), Page 18 Later Levy takes a bath in the Fairy Hills bath with a few other members of Fairy Hills,Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Welcome to Fairy Hills!! (Chapter), Page 25 Levy then gets out of the tub while shampooing her hair and comments that she should have asked Lucy to join her.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Welcome to Fairy Hills!! (Chapter), Page 26 Levy is also shown in Erza's flashback as a young girl.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Welcome to Fairy Hills!! (Chapter), Page 35 Whose Clothes Are These? Levy watches the other members of her guild exchange clothes and contemplates exchanging clothes herself, though she questions as to whether any clothes she would get from exchanging would fit her.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Whose Clothes Are These?, Page 4 After an exchange Levy ends up in a playboy bunny suit much to her horror as it is not her style,Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Whose Clothes Are These?, Page 6 later after overhearing Jet and Droy conversing about the possibilty of her wearing Erza's seduction armor she tells them that she will never wear seduction armor.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Whose Clothes Are These?, Page 8 OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills Levy appears in the first OVA, where she is seen as a resident of the Fairy Hills dormitory. When Erza show Lucy Levy's room, her room is shown have many bookshelves filled with books. According to her, she had already thrown half of her books out, after which Erza says that she sometimes takes the ones Levy doesn't want anymore. Levy then tells Lucy about Erza's interest in naughty books, which causes Erza to slam Levy's head into the wall. Later, she and the rest of the girls are at the beach for Wendy's welcome party. Memory Days Levy appears in the third OVA, Memory Days. During the OVA, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy are sent to the year X778 by the Magic book, Memory Days. During Lucy's visit at the guild, she sees Levy losing to a game with Cana and subsequently invited by Jet and Droy to join a team.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Levy appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable only if you unlock her through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild She has no element, and she possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Heat Spell:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Blizzard Spell:' Cost 2 MP, Levy must be at lv15 to purchase it in the shop. *'Stoning Spell:' Cost 3 MP, Levy must be at lv25 to purchase it in the shop. *'Tempest Spell:' Cost 4 MP, Levy must be at lv35 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Levy McGarden is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. She is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Levy McGarden is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Levy McGarden possess the following moves: *'Main': Solid Script: Fire *'Sub 1': Droy, Help! (Knuckle Plant) *'Sub 2': Solid Script: Heal *'Sub 3': Help, Jet! (Falcon Heavenward) *'Super': Solid Script: Ice Trivia *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Levy is that the guild has collected multiple varieties of books. She wishes to be the editor of an infamous magazine group in the future. Has a good relationship with the members of Team Shadow Gear and Lu-Chan. The most difficult mission she has ever taken, in her own words, is "infiltrating the home of an evil mage as a child... I...I'm NOT a child anymore!" * According to Hiro Mashima, Levy was initially planned to be a mere background character.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27, Extra Content Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Fairy Tail members